Underrated Artists
You know, there are a lot of artists in the music industry that don't get enough of the recognition as award winning artists. So I thought I'd make a list of singers or bands that deserve to get some recognition. If you know a music artist you think is underrated, make your own list here. __TOC__ CDK's List 'Dope ' Dope is, in my opinion, probably the most underrated metal band ever. With songs like "Everything Sucks", "Hold On", and "Now or Never", it's a mystery why this band isn't as popular as Metallica or Korn. They even did great covers of famous songs, such as Billy Idol's "Rebel Yell" and Dead or Alive's "You Spin Me Round". I seriously do think that this band should've been big. 'Alyson Stoner' What can you say about Alyson Stoner? She's beautiful, talented, a great actress (she stole my heart as Isabella in Phineas and Ferb), an awesome dancer and a wonderful singer. It sucks that she's also underrated in music. Come on, if you've heard her sing, you know I'm right. She's had a lot of great songs, like "Back to Church", "Dragon (That's What You Wanted)" and cover of John Mayer's "Slow Dancing in a Burning Room". You guys agree that she should be really big, right? 'Peroxwhy?gen' Peroxwhy?gen is a alternative band created by professional wrestler Jeff Hardy. Despite them not being a big-time band, they have released really good songs over the years, such as "Another", "Distance", "Willow's Way", and "Obsolete". I get that they want to be an indie band, but I think they should get a little bit of recognition, at least. 'Zebrahead' Okay, this one might be a stretch, as Zebrahead is a popular band. However, they're only highly popular in Japan, as their two albums, MFZB and Broadcast to the World, have been certified gold there. Unfortunately, they're not as popular here in the U.S.; only one album from the band, Playmate of the Year, was on the Billboard 200 ranked 127, although, their albums have been pretty well ranked in the Top Heatseekers charts. I personally think it sucks that Zebrahead isn't as popular here as they are in Japan, since they're a great pop punk band, right up there with Sum 41, Green Day, and Blink-182. On top of that, they're probably one of, if not, the biggest rapcore (a genre that fuses hip hop with punk rock) group that's still going. If you ask me, Zebrahead deserve to be big here in the states. Stefanie Superstar's List 'Lana Del Rey' I love Lana Del Rey for many years now. She has a few albums out, but I never hear of her being nominated for any Grammys. She has a beautiful, soft singing voice and wonderful music. I personally love her. The only song I ever remember of hers playing on the radio was "Summertime Sadness," and it usually wasn't even the original version that played, it was a remix! She has released two albums after "Born To Die" and I never hear about her songs being popular. 'Carly Rae Jepsen' I feel like people only seem to remember Carly for her song, "Call Me Maybe." Last year she put out an AMAZING album called "E-MO-TION," and her singles from there only were played *sometimes* on the radio. None of them the way "Call Me Maybe," was. Her "E-MO-TION" album is one of my favorites, I think she is definitely underrated and over looked. 'Cassie' People will probably only remember Cassie from her 2006 hit song, "Me & U." The song was a big hit, but as some people listened to her entire "Cassie" album, they thought it was rather 'flat,' or 'not as good as her lead single.' I personally like her 2006 album, but as she performed "Me & U" live, her vocals were not very good and some people forgot about her. In 2013 she released a mixtape called, "Rockabyebaby." While I love a lot of her music and I think her voice has improved, I am not sure if she will ever have a song as sucessful as "Me & U" ever again. 'Cheyenne Kimball' Her 2006 debult album, "The Day Has Come" was a big hit, but it turned out to be her only album she ever made. She was with a band called "Gloriana" for awhile, but then left for unknown reasons and she hasn't really been heard of since. I wish she would come back into the spotlight and make more music. 'Tove Lo' Tove Lo makes some great music. I feel like people only think of her song, "Stay High," and forget about her other singles. She has a new album coming out soon and I hope she has some more big hits! Category:Cdk2001's Pages Category:Music